Close As Strangers
by velez
Summary: Two individuals connected by dreams meet under circumstances that lead them to be close as strangers. Author's Note: Close As Strangers now being turned into a multi-chapter fan fiction. Now a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Close As Strangers**

 **By: carreira**

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to S. Meyer and Julie Plec. I am in no way associated with the book or movie of Twilight or TVD/The Originals. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Song Choice: Close As Strangers-5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Lyrics provided by Metrolyrics No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: Happy Holidays folks this is my Christmas one-shot from me to you. I know the song title is not Christmas orientated but as you read the one-shot you will see why I chose this song.**

 **There is no beta any and all mistakes are my own.**

 _Now you're saying' everything has changed_

 _And I'm afraid that I might be losing you_

 _Now every night that I spend alone_

 _Kills me thinking of you on your own_

 _And I wish I was back home next to you_

As the snow fell upon Forks, Washington Bella knew that the last hopes for Edward to return were no more. Two years have passed and yet he was right he would not return for any reason.

"It'll be like we never existed." he said, but the fact was he did exist and he just up and left her when the going got rough.

This year would mark the first time since Edward Cullen and his whole family just up and moved from rainy Forks, Washington that she could safely say she was over him. Up until then, she would always say "I'm getting better". Back then circumstances may not have been the best, but knowing now what it meant to be connected to the Cullen's Bella wished so badly she could redo her life since meeting the Cullen's.

They say dreams are your subconscious guiding you through the dark of the night up into the light.

Looking back at the last two years Bella would say the first year was rougher than the second, but where she would rather not talk or think about her first year of being single the second year was much better.

The first year after Edward left was catatonic and miserable for everyone. The screams and nightmares kept up both Charlie as well as Bella. Renee had been insistent on her returning to Florida, but Bella refused. It was around that time when Charlie called his mother Marie Swan. Marie had not expected the call from her only son seeing as how Charlie's relationship with his mother is strained. He sobbed on the phone as he told her all that Bella had been through. Charlie really hadn't understood all that Bella had been through however, Bella having her heart shattered and torn in two was enough for Charlie to raise hell. Marie tried as best as she could to comfort her son over the phone but ultimately decided to make a stop in Forks, Washington to see her only granddaughter for herself. Marie Swan flew in and immediately embraced her only granddaughter tightly. Whispering words of comfort she consoled her heart broken granddaughter with stories of the French Quarter. The French Quarter she told Bella held magical qualities that no other town could compare too. She then leads her stories to the originals starting off with Niklaus telling her she and Niklaus shared similarities of heartbreak and the bitter thoughts of being alone and not good enough. She then continued her stories going down the Mikaelson family tree only leaving out Elijah whom she had not told her granddaughter about. Taking a pause in her stories Marie looked at her only grandchild and asked: "what bothers you, sweets?" Bella not knowing how to describe her situation told her grandmother simply "I feel a pull in my heart so deep and forlorn that I feel it may never go away." Marie pondered her granddaughter's words for a few moments then spoke aloud "think not of your troubles dear, but look forward to what will be."

For months after her grandmother's visit Bella's dreams continued and Bella's dreams were anything but innocent, but what she didn't know was that her mystery man was closer than she thought he was. Her dreams were often words more than visuals. The mystery man in her dreams used to whisper "come find me." His voice as he whispered his command was enough to send her over the edge. His constant words month after month are what kept her sane. Even if she had no clue who he was.

The second year had been similar to the first, but where she was catatonic and miserable the first year. The second year proved to be better in many ways. Her dreams continued and new faces emerged with his. Voices too crooned sweet sayings like "be strong little one help is never far."

At night Bella would wait to hear the voices croon her into a blissful state. This was a good and bad thing because not only was Bella sleeping, however, Bella also depended on the voices.

This was the only change from the first year to the second. Another thing that had changed was that a bar sign had surfaced Rousseau's. The famous bar is where she knew deep in her heart where all her fears and trials would lay to rest.

At the tail end of her two years clean of Edward Cullen, Bella called her Grandma crying that she couldn't hear the voices anymore. Marie concerned told her to be patient and that she was sure that the voices would return. Sadly, they never did until… one night when Bella was at a point so low she thought about taking her life the voices returned "Come find me." And "Be strong little one." Emerged in her restless sleep. Calling her grandmother, again Bella finally broke down and called her Grandma Marie who had since returned to her home in Mystic Falls. She cried and cried whilst she told her grandmother about the man who plagued her dreams night after night for the last two years.

Marie Swan sat on her stool in her kitchen in Mystic Falls and softly told her granddaughter "it's time sweets, your mystery man needs you now more than ever." Bella's cries of joy moved Marie Swan to tears. Two years Bella had waited for her Grandma to tell her that she could go to her mystery man. Marie smiled though Bella couldn't see it. Finally speaking after a pause she told Bella that she might want to sit down because it was finally time to tell her about Elijah.

Going over all she could remember about the elder Mikaelson she then told Bella that he was a gentleman, but not pro own to show his true nature. When Bella asked what was his true nature Marie just told her granddaughter that she would have to see, but not that she would ever be the cause of it.

Over the next few weeks, Bella and Marie conversed and Marie sent her a ticket and cash to cover her trip to Louisiana. Along with those gifts was an old book that was wrapped in an old parchment paper with the crest of a Swan.

Bella fondly remembered the day when she had received the package from her grandmother, Bella in excitement and anticipation called her grandmother hoping to know what the package was. Marie smiled though Bella couldn't see it and told her it was an antique book that is passed from the Swan-woman to each other. Marie told her she must wait to open the book.

The temptation to open the book was so strong Bella placed it in her bags at the bottom so as to not be tempted to open it.

Getting to Louisiana Bella stopped by a hotel in the French Quarter and checked herself in. Showering and changing she opened her bags to get the book wrapped in parchment paper. Noticing a letter attached to the parchment that she had not seen before Bella opened the letter addressed to her. Reading the letter here's what it said.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Our family is plagued with magic so deep that it is hard to address in a letter, but what I want you to know is that when you get to Louisiana you must not trust anyone but the originals. Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and your mystery man are the only ones that will be able to help you escape the Cullen's._

 _Also when you get to Louisiana you must stop at a bar called Rousseau's you mentioned the bar in your dreams. This place is where your destiny begins. Look for Camille she will have blonde hair and will have a southern drawl. She will most likely be standing at the bar. Ask her to see Niklaus or Klaus. DO NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!_

 _Be strong my sweets._

 _All my love,_

 _Your grandmother Marie_

Arriving in Louisiana's French Quarter Bella looked for the sign Rousseau's and walked into meet her destiny. She arrived at Rousseau's around ten p.m. Looking around she spotted Camille and walked over to where she was at. "Hello darling, what can I get you," Camille spoke. "I need to find Klaus." Bella blurted out. The whole bar stopped in silence. "Darlin, I don't think you need to see him that badly." Bella, not wavering spoke more clearly "you don't understand I was told to find Klaus." At that moment a man everyone knew walked in strutting as he did so. "Hello love, what can I do for you?" Bella looking at the man blushed and spoke ever so softly "hello, my name is Bella Swan I am looking for Klaus and was told to find him and give him this. He'll know what it means." Bella clutched the book in her hands and when she looked at the mystery man, He nodded in approval. Handing the wrapped book over he nodded "I am Klaus" the man said. He took one look at the parchment paper and gasped. "Swan!" He uttered out. Grasping her hand, he pulled her close pushing her hair aside to smell her neck. "Isabelle" he murmured.

Scared Bella tried to yank her hand back when Klaus whispered in her ear "Please don't be afraid love, I'm here to ease all your fears." Bella looking up into Klaus's eyes blushed and at that moment Elijah chose that moment to walk into Rousseau's with Kol and Rebekah. Locking eyes Elijah and Bella both gasped and Bella's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Waking up Bella looked around at the decorated tree that sat in the middle of the room. Noticing a shadow she screamed "Shh darling I'm Kol ." the voice spoke. Bella relaxing sagged into the couch cushions. Another voice carried into the room "Kol please don't scare the guest." Looking towards the incoming shadow Bella saw Klaus. "Good morning love I'm hoping you slept well?" Bella peering at Kol and Klaus nodded.

Standing up Bella stretched and noticed her clothes from last night were no more. Looking at the fabric it was a soft tee and shorts to match. Looking at them she smiled. Klaus noticing her smile responded, "these belong to our sister Rebekah." At that moment a blonde walked in Rebekah looked around at her siblings and asked aloud "where is Elijah?" Kol snickering told Rebekah "he will be with us shortly." Moments later a calm and collected Elijah walked in "Good Morning Miss Bella, I am Elijah." His voice was so familiar but yet so foreign. Elijah walked forward and gently picked up her hand kissing it. Blushing madly, she peered at Elijah who was smiling at her.

Klaus smiling softly at the two's exchange motioned for Rebekah and Kol to follow him into the kitchen.

Elijah and Bella sat in silence until Elijah cleared his throat speaking he told her "I've waited a thousand years to be reunited with you." Bella looking deep into his eyes nodded speaking too she told him "I've had dreams of you for two years." Smiling Elijah lifted her head with his fingers "I cannot tell you how much I have missed you." Bella softly told him "And I cannot tell you how much I have needed you." Elijah chuckled "I know."

Bella and Elijah sat talking for hours about anything and everything. Elijah was intrigued to learn of her dreams and told her that he never meant to cause her pain. Laughing Bella told him he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Softly telling him her dreams of him are what kept her sane. Embracing her he told her "I will never forsake you, but I am not an easy man to live with." Bella peered at him through hooded lashes "I know this I too have a past and may not live to see it through until the end." Elijah's curiosity peaked and he asked why. Telling him about the Cullen's took time and a few breakdowns that Elijah saw her through leading to a very surprising kiss. It was sweet but passionate at the same time. For years Bella had dreamt of the moment where she would meet her mystery man and it was everything she thought it would be. It wasn't cliché or over dramatic, but just right for them.

Over the time span of a year Bella and Elijah spent time together as much as they could, but with Marcel on the loose and Klaus wanting power back, it was limited. Elijah and Bella secretly wrote postcards to each other and left them in each other's respected rooms. Bella having gotten close to Klaus whom she called Nik was moved to the compound. Hayley never liked Bella, but Nik told her whilst she was a guest in the compound Bella was family. That shut her up.

 _Oh everyday_

 _You feel a little bit further away_

 _And I don't know what to say_

 _Are we wasting time_

 _talking on a broken line_

 _Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages_

 _I feel like we're as close as strangers_

 _I won't give up_

 _even though it hurts so much_

 _Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces_

 _Now it feels we're as close as strangers_

The time spent alone lead Bella down a road that held severe depression. She grew close to Klaus who always seemed to cheer up with long talks about her life's happenings. Kol was a close friend to his easy going lifestyle and childlike persona often lead them on day trips around the French Quarter exploring shops and restaurants. Finn and Rebekah usually stayed out of her life's happenings. Bella was okay with that too because Finn gave off a weird vibe and Rebekah was just bitchy.

On a day like today Bella Swan walked down the French Quarter in the chilly December air she suddenly felt safe and secure. This feeling has been reoccurring for some time now. At first, it was the feeling of someone closely watching her that made her uneasy, but then it was the feeling that this person was protecting her from the elements of the French Quarter. It was widely known that the French Quarter was a feeding ground for vampires since Marcel's takeover after Klaus left.

A year together and she had hardly seen Elijah. Elijah had always told her that he would always be watching her even if she didn't know it. It's like they're close as strangers. So close yet so far apart.

It was now Christmas Eve and the last time Bella had seen Elijah was at a party for Hope. Hope was the daughter of Hayley and Klaus. The party had been less than pleasant because Hayley kept advancing on Elijah and Bella had left early to escape. Kol had found her on the balcony and together they sat drinking a bottle of champagne that Kol had nicked off the bar table. Next to Klaus Kol and Bella were the closest.

Going to bed on Christmas Eve Bella laid down and cried for the first time in months. Her separation from Elijah was beginning to be too much. This is when her dreams started to pick back up again. In her dream this time Elijah had spoken these words "I'll be coming back for you." True to his words ever Elijah was that night Bella was embraced by Elijah and on Christmas morning the next day Elijah proposed.

It was neither elaborate or over the top, it was simple and just what Bella needed. The reassurance that Elijah would always return to her even if they were close as strangers.

The next Christmas a year later Bella and Elijah wed. Elijah and Bella's wedding was simple yet classy and everything they hoped it would be. Elijah and Bella wrote their own vows and in Elijah's last line he said: "It's like we're close as strangers." The fact was years ago they were just as close as strangers.

 **Author's Note: Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **Please consider leaving a review.**

 **Thank you**

 **carreira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Close As Strangers: A Continuum Of The One-Shot**

By: carreira

 _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to S. Meyer and Julie Plec. The movie and TV show adaptations are in no way associated with me. The CW and Summit Entertainment own rights for Twilight and TVD/The Originals. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's Note: Hello, welcome back to the one-shot Close As Strangers. This is a continuum of my original post I posted around Christmas last year 2016. This first chapter is a set-up to all events that follow in the continuum of my now multi-chapter Close As Strangers._

 _Please note all mistakes are my own. I do edit however, I may not catch all the mistakes on my own. At this time I do not have a beta._

 **Prologue**

As I walked down the aisle lit with candles that shone brightly in the midnight sky, the only thing I could think of was how damn lucky I was to have met and shared dreams with this wonderful man. I admit our beginning was a rough one, but no matter how I looked at the situation I still couldn't believe that today of all days I was finally going to be Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson.

Walking towards him my breath hitched in my lungs. Breathing slowly I walked very carefully towards the man I had become to love and cherish. Reaching the end of the walkway, Elijah took my hand and walked with me to the preacher. Standing in front of the preacher he took both my hands and cupped them into his own. Kissing them tenderly he whispered in my ear " je t'aime Bella je t'aime". Looking into his chocolate brown eyes they were expressive and filled with wonder and love. Whispering into his ear I told him " je t'aime aussi je t'aime aussi".

A clearing of the throat stopped our precious moment. Looking at the preacher, Elijah and I faced him and he began to speak "Love is infinite never wavering, always kind and gentle. No hate or unpleasantness is involved. It is pure and unselfish but also a teamwork between to souls who become one. Today you Elijah Mikaelson stand in front of your guests today vowing to love and cherish Isabella Swan for all time. Till death do you part." Taking a breath the preacher paused then continued "If you would Elijah please repeat after me. I Elijah Mikaelson take you, Isabella Swan, to have and to hold, to cherish and love for all of my life until death do we part." Elijah repeated the vows to Bella wiping her stray tears away.

Next came Bella's vows the preacher asked Bella to repeat after him "I Isabella Swan take you Elijah Mikaelson to have and to hold, to cherish and love for all of my life until death do we part." Repeating her vows to Elijah she cried happy tears whilst Elijah wiped them away. After the vows were said the preacher asked if anyone objected or they would forever hold their peace. No one objected so he blessed their union by exchanging rings. Elijah's ring was silver with tiny white diamonds embedded into it. In the inside, it said, " Pour Toujours." Bella's ring was a masterpiece made by one of the finest French jewelers in the world it was silver and had 10 carat's in the single diamond alone that stood proudly in the center. On the sides, it had smaller diamonds surrounding it. Inscribed in the underside of the ring held the words " Et Toujours".

The exchanging of the rings sealed their bond and the preacher told them "You may kiss the bride". Leaning down to kiss his new bride Elijah sealed their lips together fusing all his love for her in one kiss. Applause filled the air as they continued to kiss passionately. Finally pulling apart they were met by his brother's whistles and Rebekah's tears. Hayley too stood in attendance with Hope at her side. She clapped and smiled widely.

Their wedding had been small, only close family and a few friends in attendance. Bella's mom, dad and stepdad in attendance as well. Though humans weren't supposed to really know about the supernatural Bella's dad knew because of Sue Clearwater. Renee still had no clue, but she couldn't invite her dad and not her mom.

Approaching them was Elijah's siblings Klaus the first to reach them. Hugging Elijah he whispered something in his ear that had Elijah grinning like a fool. Next, he hugged Bella and told her "Welcome to the family sister I am pleased to call you family now". Grinning Bella kissed his cheek and told him straight " I've always been family Nik, now it's just official". Next to come was Kol he hugged Elijah then bear hugged Bella telling her " Sister, welcome to the fold" Smiling sweetly she kissed both of his cheeks and patted his back. Rebekah was next and she hugged both Elijah and Bella at once tears streaming down her face. Blubbering out a "Welcome sister to the family" she kissed her cheek and walked away muttering her emotions were a disgrace. Finn and Sage came up next and hugged them both Nodding to Bella he was letting her know he approved. Finally the last of the Mikaelson's was Freya. Freya padded Elijah and stared into Bella's expressive eyes "Welcome to our family Bella". Freya too walked off in search of her other siblings when Charlie and Sue walked up with Seth and Leah. Leah and Seth hugged Bella than hugged Elijah as well. Walking off to find the food, it left Charlie and Sue. Charlie awkwardly hugged his daughter then nodded at Elijah. Charlie wasn't much for emotion. He loved Bella and Elijah as well, but he was never one to openly hug a man. Sue nudging him to hug Elijah grimaced at her then did so promptly.

Renee was last and she gave both Bella and Elijah a headache. Glamouring her to find Phil was what both Elijah and Bella wanted to do, but let her chatter on until Kol appeared and whisked them off to cut the cake and have their first dance. The cake was two layers filled with mango filling and tropical cake as a supporter. It had Italian cream frosting with yellow roses on it. It was simple just like Bella and Elijah.

For their first dance, they danced to Ce Reve Bleu. Elijah whisked her across the floor and dipped her when the last note hit. Kissing her soundly the applause started again.

Before everyone knew it, it was nearing daylight. Bidding their guests a good night and good morning, Elijah and Bella walked off to the compound to rest.

This was their perfect moment, and no one could take that away from them. After all the ups and down of their relationship they deserved happiness and this was it. As the Mikaelson's have said before "Forever and Always". This is what the end goal was and they made it.

 _Author's Note: Hey, thank you all so much for reading the prologue. I really appreciate it. This is the starting point for the rest of the story, the next chapter is titled The Beginning. It will be out soon. Please consider leaving a review I would greatly appreciate it._

 _As always much love and thanks to each and every one of you readers. Until next time..._

 _carreira_

 _Extended Author's Note: French is the language being exchanged between Bella and Elijah. Translations below. Please excuse me if the French is wrong, I do not fluently speak French so I am sorry if it is wrong. Translations provided by Google Translate._

 _Je t'aime- I Love You_

 _Je t'aime Aussi- I Love You Too_

 _Pour Toujours- Forever_

 _Et Toujours- And Always_

 _Ce Reve Bleu- A Whole New World_


	3. Chapter 3

**Close As Strangers: A Continuum Of The One-Shot**

 _By: carreira_

 _Happy Independence Day to all the readers in the U.S.! I hope you all have a fun and safe holiday._

 _Please note: I do edit however, I may not catch everything as I am the sole editor for all chapters published. I have no beta at this time so please be warned that all mistakes are my own._

 _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to S. Meyer and Julie Plec. The movie and TV show adaptations are in no way associated with me. The CW and Summit Entertainment own rights for Twilight and TVD/The Originals. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's Note: Hello, welcome back to the one-shot Close As Strangers. This is a continuum of my original post I posted around Christmas last year 2016. This first chapter is a set up to all events that follow in the continuum of my now multi-chapter Close As Strangers._

 _This is set in New Orleans and will include material from both TVD/ The Originals, as well as new material._

 _OC's will be listed as the continue to make an appearance. On that note, Lissa Reed is an OC I created. Francesca is another OC._

 _The Prologue is now posted._

 _Please consider leaving a review._

 _Much Thanks!_

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

 _Modern Day New Orleans_

As Elijah stood in the shadows, he saw all. From the homeless man in the corner to the stripper walking in the other direction. New Orleans had a vast variety of characters. From vampires to werewolves there was no shortage of the supernatural. Humans lived in New Orleans too they either had no clue the supernatural existed or they knew and ignored the facts presented to them. For Elijah nothing escaped his eyes. Cunning, resourceful and above all loving to those he considered family. He rarely showed his loving side to anyone. The one time he did it bit him in the ass. Hayley Marshall was a bitch tenfold. It seemed no matter what Elijah or his family did for the young werewolf she just couldn't stop herself from being rude and bitchy.

Sometimes Elijah felt he laid too much on the line. His heart and his sanity being most prominent. Niklaus always told him to leave his heart and feelings for later, but Elijah always felt as if his feelings are what made him almost human. Logically he knew he would never be human again however, as formidable as he was he sometimes got lost in the past.

Right now Elijah felt as formidable as he could be. He was an original vampire and still his feelings and past continued to bite him in the ass. Kind of like right now he was thinking of his ex-Hayley Marshall. He couldn't help it she was the lover long after Tatia Petrova and as much as Elijah didn't want to admit it. Tatia and Hayley are similar no matter the time distance their traits transcended time.

In the distance he heard the footsteps of a man approaching. Honing in on the pattern he knew it was Klaus. Right alongside him was Kol. Sighing he knew he'd have to explain himself, but the question was, was he ready?

Coming to an abrupt halt, Klaus and Elijah stood in front of their older brother Elijah. "Enjoying yourself Lijah?" Pinning Kol with a droll stare Elijah grimaced. No he wasn't, his past was playing side shows and he was miserable. Breathing out he told Kol "No brother I'm not enjoying myself. I haven't in a while." Kol looking Elijah directly in the eyes said " A killing spree will solve that in a jiffy." Klaus smirking butted in " No Kol, a massacre will solve his mood in a jiffy. That or some sex." Both bursting out in laughter waited for Elijah to reprimand them. In no time Elijah came through "Kol! Niklaus! That is enough. I will not kill or massacre anyone and NO! A round of sex will not solve my mood. Lay off!"

Quieting their laughter Kol and Klaus stood alongside Elijah gazing at the humans walking the French Quarter. Speaking softly Klaus asked Elijah " Something wrong?" Swiftly looking at Klaus's expression Elijah looked towards the streets "No I'm just lost in my thoughts." Picking up on his undertone Klaus knew he was subtly mentioning the werewolf known as Hayley Marshall.

Knowing Elijah as Klaus did so very well. Klaus knew Elijah's love for Hayley no longer held him to this earth. Hurt that Hayley chose Jackson over him he spent most of his time journaling or reading in the Mikaelson compound. The one soft spot he had though was for his niece Hope Mikaelson. The daughter of his brother Klaus and his one-night stand with Hayley Marshall. He may not want to feel anything for Hayley anymore, but he could never in his heart of hearts turn away the cute innocent girl that his brother had fathered.

Though Elijah still held some feelings for the young werewolf, Elijah put those aside as best he could to help his family. Family before outsiders and honor before dishonor.

To say both Elijah and Hayley had a tough start was putting it mildly. Hayley too held much darkness and contempt for the life she was given. Life like the one Hayley and Elijah had was less than desirable. This only made them stronger. Past actions not held against them, the only solace her heart gave was her daughter Hope. Hope Mikaelson was bound by magic and death. Feared by many Hope was either going to break or thrive on her life choices. Now only a child, Hope Mikaelson was above all a gift. This world would never see another like her. Powerful and loved by her family.

Certainly the family dynamics the Mikaelson's had were less than pleasing, but Elijah knew in the end it would be worth it. All his years of fighting, death and running from his insane father Mikael would lead to his happiness millennia from now give or take a few years.

 _Past Modern Day New Orleans_

Remembering the last time Elijah had wandered the French Quarter. He had roamed the streets looking for some solace to his never ending thoughts. As he walked along the streets, a woman in a witch's shop stepped out and motioned for him to enter her shop. Looking around he tried to sense anything misleading. Finding none he entered her quaint shop. "Hello Elijah Mikaelson" the woman spoke "I am Francesca. This is my shop called Evermore." Smiling Elijah thought that for a witch she was sweet. "Hello Francesca, as you know I am Elijah I am delighted to meet you." Grinning she motioned for him to follow her.

All charm and polite, Elijah followed her deeper into the shop. She led him to a table filled with tarot cards and a crystal ball. The ball swirled and had a frosty look to it. Motioning for him to sit down he politely told her "Ladies first" smiling she spoke softly "Ever a gentleman even after a century or two filled with death and destruction" Nodding he sat straight up after she sat down. Talking Francesca told him she had foreseen a future of his on the track to destruction.

Calmly he assured her he was on no path of self-destruction. She sighed and told him it wasn't his, but his life mate's that was on the path to destruction. Telling him she was yet still so young, but would flourish as an adult. Faced with hardships Francesca knew Elijah would understand. This was when Francesca told him "Your past will not matter to her, only the man you are today." To this day, Elijah carried this advice with him from century to century. At one point he almost lost hope that his one true love was out there, but consciously he chose to live on never giving up hope that one day she might appear.

 _Modern Day New Orleans_

Regaining focus Elijah peered around at the French Quarter to see the hustle and bustle only New Orleans could bring. Klaus and Kol had long gone to seek trouble as only the two could. Elijah looked at his watch. He sighed it was almost time to head off to the compound to have that damned meeting. This meeting was paramount to the survival of all supernaturals. Klaus as the new king had a duty to uphold the peace between covens, packs and vampires. In his time away from New Orleans, Marcel had built quite a following. All followers in lead with Marcel were loyal to death. In the event of Klaus returning as king. Marcel's uprising rebellion to overthrow Klaus had not gone quite to plan and now he was out for revenge and blood.

The covens, packs and vampires didn't trust the Mikaelson's as far as they could throw them. However, with Marcel as king many had died at his hands. Not saying that with Klaus as king there hadn't been deaths, but Klaus was a lot older than Marcel and was known for his word. Or Elijah's word and once Elijah gave his word he never went back on it if he didn't have too.

Arriving at the compound he was met by Klaus and Hayley. Jackson sat in a corner growling at Elijah. Even after Hayley chose Jackson, Jackson still felt threatened by Elijah. A mear look from Elijah silenced the aggravated wolf. After all, supernaturals had been accounted for, Klaus started the meeting. Starting off Klaus welcomed the witches and Hayley's pack. The vampires sat in silence being almost ignored. There distrust in Klaus was going to be there downfall. At last, welcoming them Klaus stood proudly. Speaking Klaus's cadence vibrated through the room. He had a solid plan to deal with Marcel, but would need all parties to be honest and willing to trust each other.

This was difficult because werewolves, vampires and witches all had a long running hatred for each other. Stemming from centuries and centuries ago. The meeting seemed to never end with all parties hot headed and weary to trust each other. Finally, Elijah stepped forward and shut them all up with his vibrato ringing clarity. His voice alone carried weight and all couldn't help but listen.

Elijah's calm and reasonable voice was what made him so deadly. Sometimes you didn't even know he was there until it was too late. By laying a solid plan out the Mikaelson's including Klaus, Elijah, Kol and the newcomer Freya. They set forth a neutral talk zone and if all else failed a battle would commence. The werewolves lead by Hayley and Jackson would lay groundwork to draw out Marcel. Whereas the witches including Davina would draw power to weaken Marcel's current witch Lissa. Lissa Reed was a young inexperienced witch who followed Marcel blindly as once did Davina. The only saving grace for Davina was that Kol had saved her.

The plan was solid, but without all parties in agreement it would fail. With Rebekah and Finn out of the mix they were down two members of the coveted Mikaelson family. Reaching a stopping point Kol and Davina left whilst the rest of the witches smiled timidly at the rest of the remaining party. Hayley and Jackson also left, but not before Hayley cast Elijah a look. Ignoring it he stared into nothing trying to remember why he loved a woman like Hayley.

With the majority of the party gone, the remaining witches left to regroup. All that remained was Klaus, Elijah and Freya. Freya was a new face, but was knowledgeable on witches. Her past was gruesome and she was still considered an outsider by the Mikaelson's even if she had proven her familial ties to the Mikaelson's. Ending the meeting for the night both Klaus and Freya left the room.

Looking at the emptied room. Elijah decided to leave the room. Leaving the room abruptly Elijah walked towards his room. With the meeting finally ended Elijah looked forward to relaxing as much as he could. Out of nowhere in the hallway, Hayley pulled Elijah to the side to talk to him. Her simpering irritated him to no end and finally he told her "You had your chance Miss Marshall, now please honorably step aside." "Eli" she simpered out. Groaning Elijah firmly looked into Hayley's eyes "My life is no longer of interest to you Miss. Marshall simply move the fuck on and leave me alone!" Casting her eyes downward she walked off like a wounded puppy. Elijah knew this would not be the last of her, but for Hope's sake he hoped the bitch would never come back.

Hayley's continuous obsession with Elijah worried him, but putting his thoughts aside he walked to his room in silence. Closing the door after him he walked into the en suite and took a long overdue shower. Laying down on his bed that night as he was drifting off into dreamland, Elijah heard a faraway voice crying for help. "Please help me!" "You must find me!" The hauntingly beautiful voice cried for solace. Waking up in a sweat this happened for several months until a lick of solace was found. The woman seemed to draw him into her dreams. Looking around he found no clue of whom this woman might be. The only sign he found was the Welcome to Forks sign located on the side of a road.

 _Modern Day New Orleans-Several Months Forward_

Roaming her dreams, he was undetected for several months watching her life pass before his eyes. Her pain soon became his and he so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her in comfort. It seemed their dreams merged so you could not tell the difference between who's was who's. The dreams were like ping pong some months she'd call for him to come find her. Other months he'd call for her to come find him. It was an endless cycle of tag.

Elijah always welcomed his slumber because he could communicate with her. Most nights neither one talked, but the silence was comfortable. Admittedly Elijah fed her dreams to comfort her in her state of despair. He would tell her sweet nothings when warranted and tell her he wasn't far away and help was never far.

In the months he shared her dreams and the same for him he had showed her glimpses of New Orleans. The sights delighted her, and she longed to leave Forks. Scared she was alone she kept pushing through day by day. Comatose, but living as best she could.

One particular night, whilst they shared their dreams the woman was in so much pain and despair that to guide her back to his dream he sang to her a song in French called "Ce Reve Bleu". In English it translates to "A Whole New World". It wasn't often Elijah sang or even bothered to sing in French, but he knew from experience that her pain and despair ran deep. For hours he continued sing the song and occasionally whispered reverently in her ear that one day they would meet face to face and nothing would ever separate them. Not time, distance or death would come in the way of their union.

After the woman seemed to settle Elijah stopped singing and laid down pulling her close to his chest nestling her head right above his heart. Murmuring to the empty room he for the first time in centuries prayed to the God's above to help him find strength to continue on with his existence. He logically knew it might be some time before he met the woman he had dreamed of for so many nights. As the dreams continued night after night for both he and her, he continued to pour strength and love into the bond even if it was only in his dreams.

 _Modern Day New Orleans-Six Months Forward_

Nearing six months of dreams shared, the woman was nearing the anniversary of her once beloved's betrayal. On the anniversary of her beloved's betrayal, the woman finally spoke. She told him of Edward Cullen and his family. The ballet studio ambush and his leaving her stranded in the woods. After all was said Elijah took a few moments to gather his thoughts and then he finally spoke. "Petit my life has been long and hard for so many years. Darkened by anger, vengeance and death. I never thought I'd see the day where I held a light so pure as you. Even if we are only connected by dreams, this I promise you will carry on into the real world when we finally meet." Ending is thoughts he kissed her forehead and the laughed heartily. "Bebe I'm so sorry, I'm doing this backwards and I've lost my mind. I've not properly introduced myself. So here goes, bonjour petit my name is Elijah Mikaelson and you are?"

Momentarily speechless she took him in, drinking up his features especially his eyes and mouth. His expressionless face was less than desirable, but he was certainly charming even if all the years of darkness had clouded his emotions. Speaking she stammered out breathlessly "My name is Isabella Swan and I'm pleased to meet you. Most call me Bella I prefer it." Nodding Elijah took in all her features, from her doe eyes to her luscious lips.

Talking for hours on end they both seemed carefree, sadly the dawn was about to approach. Looking at his watch he noticed dawn was upon him. Kissing her hand in a gentlemanly fashion he whispered his goodbyes. Untangling his limbs from hers from the night they lay cocooned together he pressed his hand to her cheek and willed himself back into his body and to the land of consciousness. Waking up he pressed his hand to his heart. The pain was still there, but it was bearable. He had finally gotten her name his Isabella so beautiful and pure.

Going through his morning routine he showered and got dressed in his usual suit and tie. This one was blue and was custom made by the finest tailor in France. Walking downstairs to the kitchen he saw Hope and Hayley eating. Ignoring them both he walked to the fridge to get a bag of blood. Opening it he drank half of the contents and then sat it down. Looking at Hayley he groaned she was nothing but trouble, but because his niece was Klaus's daughter he had to treat her nicely even if all he wanted to do was strangle her. Dropping a kiss on little Hope's cheek he stalked off to the library. Sitting down in his favorite chair he grabbed his journal and pen to write down his thoughts.

What seemed like hours, but was mear minutes footsteps approached and he knew it was Hayley. Setting his journal aside he waited for he to enter. "Elijah" she whispered nodding he glanced at her then looked away. Hayley continuing her thoughts spoke "Eli I know I- I know I wronged you, but is there a chance to go back?" Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. Speaking he told her "You and I are over Miss. Marshall. Over for good." Hayley licking her lips tried to walk towards him. Speeding off towards the other side of the room, Elijah motioned for her to leave. Giving Hayley some advice he told her "Playing with one's heart is an ugly game, be careful before you play too far and get burned. It's not fun." Hayley walked off and cast her gaze down at her feet. She knew he was right, but reprimands from Elijah always hurt. Deciding to leave she walked off to the edge of the forest and started to run. Elijah would look after Hope, it was ingrained in him. His honor, duty and family above all was what she relied on.

It was a never ending cycle Hayley had Jackson whilst right now Elijah had no one but his Isabella in his dreams. It wasn't fair, but their time was coming he could feel it.

Having said his peace to Hayley, Elijah hoped that her obsession would dwindle overtime. Only time would tell. With that in mind, going about his day Elijah did what was expected of him, and that night went to sleep a waiting for his dreams to merge with Isabella's. When they did merge she walked into his arms. Hugging him close she took in his fragrance. Talking about everything and everything he told her about his tales of honor, loyalty, family and duty are what guided him. Until her Elijah couldn't change his past, nor did he want to change it. For Isabella though he wished he could. She was his light to the millennia of his darkness. To think all of this could have never happened scared Elijah more than he wanted to admit. His chance encounter with her was his saving grace.

Waking up the next morning when Elijah had finally risen, Elijah did wonder why after centuries of darkness she was now just appearing. Though in his dreams he was unsure why now and not before. Taking an old family book from the shelf in the library he turned the page to the dreams section. In tiny lettering it said "Dreams help guide the lost to those who will save them.

Powerful in their own right dreams help the unconscious see what was meant to be. Usually only used as a way to connect two lost souls together." The dream world has levels. Level One: the lost, Level Two: the good, Level three: the guilty, Level Four: the nightmares and Level Five: the judgment. All five levels had a place and Elijah knew he and Isabella were Level One: the lost.

Reading the entry carefully he pondered what the text meant. Below the first entry was another entry and it said " All five levels serve a purpose some more important than others. Level One being one of the more important ones. Level Five though is called the judgment because it is when you get yourself together to put someone else before yourself. This is the true test for life mates and is looked upon by the governing higher powers that be."

Closing the book with a thud, Elijah cupped his hands to his face and groaned. Muttering to himself he spoke in French hoping to deter from what he really felt " Oh merde pourquoi moi". If things couldn't get any worse. Hell he'd even take being stricken with a stake by Damon Salvatore. It wasn't as if he was selfish, no it was the fact that the higher powers that be loved to piss him off.

His sacrifices led to thousands of saved lives, and yet the one time he tried to covet something for himself the higher powers that be wanted to screw him over. Yet at the same time they wanted to warn him of an impending threat not yet known.

Thoughts swirling Elijah sat in the library lost in his thoughts. Finally deciding to lay on the couch he closed his eyes soon sucked into the dream world where only his Isabella could make things better. Talking with her as she was also asleep he confessed his worries and fears as only he could hoping that Isabella would understand. She did understand and that was what lead to them planning to meet up after almost a year of communication via dream world.

Planning out how, where and when they'd meet took some time, but soon Elijah and Bella would be reunited at last. The process took six months to plan out and the day they would finally meet was approaching. Days leading up to their meet up, both Elijah and Bella spent their time in a bliss that only the rest of the Mikaelson's and Charlie could describe as nirvana.

Charlie had been pleased to say that Bella was finally coming out of her slump. He had no idea how she did it, but he thanked the stars daily. As for Elijah's family they were more curious to see why Elijah had finally let his feelings for Hayley Marshall go.

Hayley also wondered why he wasn't pining after her and this displeased her.

 _Modern Day Forks, Washington_

Bella had spent a year recovering from her nasty break up from Edward Cullen. A vampire and her lost love according to her. As it was, her dreams were her only solace because a mystery man now known as Elijah Mikaelson helped save her. He was her comfort, her savior and above all her one constant that would never waver.

Her dreams were what helped her get past her break up and helped her continue to live despite her desire to leave the world. At six months of dreams she knew Elijah as best she could. He had told her anything and everything he could about himself. Whereas she held back only revealing what she thought was necessary. The final nail to the wound was when the anniversary of Edward leaving her approached. She shared her pain and despair and they grew closer. It wasn't a perfect scenario, but as they grew closer her want and need to meet him was her driving force to graduate and leave the hell hole known as Forks.

Plans in motion she prepared months up to her graduation. Packing and making dinner kits for Charlie and instructions to go along with them. The final thing to do was to say goodbye to her meager friends. Angela and Jacob her only friends who stuck by her. Saying goodbye to Angela was hard, but Jacob was a mess full of tears. He was what saved her from Laurent. Or his wolf and pack all lead by Sam Uley. Laurent's death and their vow to end Victoria was all that kept Bella's hope alive. Her leaving Fork's was for the best and hopefully Victoria would follow even if her death was the price.

Jake was pissed to say the least, but as her friend he supported her. All things checked off graduation was about to make a landing.

Graduation was now upon her and this was where she was going to say goodbye to everything she knew to meet a man she'd only met in her dreams. After the ceremony she had dinner with Charlie and told him she left a step by step guide to her meal kits. Thanking her he hugged her gingerly and helped her put her bags in the cruiser. Taking her to the Port Angeles Air Port he bid her goodbye.

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia-Modern Day_

Bella had told him she was going to visit her mom first, but her plan was to meet Elijah. Making a pit stop in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Bella visited her grandmother and friends from Mystic Falls. It had been quite some time since she saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. The same could be said for Matt, Jeremy and Tyler as well.

Her grandmother had been pleased to see her granddaughter. The last time she saw her was when she had all but been dead. Comatose as Bella was, Marie thanked the stars and God's above her only granddaughter was alive and healthy. Whilst in Mystic a Falls, Bella was introduced to the core legends of the race known as vampires. Originals all different from the race known as cold ones. Also she was introduced to werewolves. Tyler accidentally had a close run in with her on the full moon. Thanks to Damon Salvatore Bella was safe and voila her lessons in vampirism and werewolf genealogy had begun. Her visit had experience with Tyler had further sparked her interest in the folklore of vampires and werewolves. Originals to be more precise. Elena and the crew had told her all about Klaus and his family. The only one Marie and her friends didn't mention was Elijah. Marie wanted to make sure Bella never feared her savior and true love.

Bella's visit with her grandmother had helped her immensely and when her grandmother Marie left to visit Sheila for the day Bella knew she'd be alright. Marie knew this as well, Bella and Elijah were going to shake up the supernatural world. For the better and this would set in motion years of harmony. Right now it was just the beginning stages of the harmony to come, looking through her suitcase, Bella looked for the package she received with the book and letter Bella saved until the last minute. Of course it had already been opened, but she hadn't needed to re- read her grandmothers words until she was ready to meet Elijah.

The letter said the following:

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Our family is plagued with magic so deep that it is hard to address in a letter, but what I want you to know is that when you get to Louisiana you must not trust anyone but the originals. Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and your mystery man are the only ones that will be able to help you escape the Cullen's._

 _Also when you get to Louisiana you must stop at a bar called Rousseau's you mentioned the bar in your dreams. This place is where your destiny begins. Look for Camille she will have blonde hair and will have a southern drawl. She will most likely be standing at the bar. Ask her to see Niklaus or Klaus. DO NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!_

 _Be strong my sweets._

 _All my love,_

 _Your grandmother Marie_

With what courage she had and the faith that things would work out with Elijah. Bella bid her friends and grandmother goodbye. Taking the plunge, she was getting ready to set off to New Orleans.

 _Author's Note: The language used is French. Words and meanings listed below. Also life mate credit given to Christine Feehan: NY Times Bestselling Author. Life mate term used from her Dark Series._

 _Ce Reve Bleu- A Whole New World_

 _Petit- Little One_

 _Bebe- Baby_

 _Bonjour- Hello_

 _Oh Merde Pourquoi Moi- Oh Shit, Why Me?_


End file.
